


BOOM x3

by natashagromadin



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Support, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson is extra, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, OT7, Rimming, Smutty, all the rest are fucking children, and all that good gay stuff too, and gets offended, anyway it's really hot, bottom!Jackson, but then they bottom, but when doesn't this happen, dad jaebum, i can't get enough, i love when someone looks like a dom, it's the best, jb is reason basically, jealously but only a lil, let that beautiful maknae shine, like forreals i am there for it, like woah, mark is so cute in this although I only gave him like one line, poor lil maknae, that means, top!yugyeom, woohoo, yugyeom is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Yugyeom struggles to find confidence, so he gains emotional support from his six boyfriends and then fucks one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the porn. When will I stop? See the end of the notes for the answer. Other works in progress or being edited. Comments are always always ALWAYS welcome and appreciated!!! Thanks for reading!!! (the answer is no i will never stop). P.S. As always, I came up with a title last minute so idk that's what was on my mind atm.

The boys were gathered around the television watching a movie after a long day of interviews. Youngjae and Jinyoung cuddled against Jaebum with their eyes glued to the screen and mouths agape. BamBam rested his head against Mark’s thigh. Everybody seemed to be enjoying the down time JYP had allowed them, besides Yugyeom. He had recently fell into a depression after their recent comeback. There was a push to dance better, sing better, be better. So far, it didn’t seem as if his efforts to fulfill these things were making a difference. Yugyeom knew that the band’s downfalls were all because of him. If he just practiced more…

“Hey, you okay?” Jackson looked over. Yugyeom stared unfocused at the tv. Jackson waved his hand infront of his face, a worried laugh on his lips. Yugyeom looked over at the gleaming eyes of his sweet boyfriend. Jackson gave a closed mouth smile to the maknae who returned it warmly. 

“What?” Jackson giggled. 

“I asked if you were okay silly.” Jackson replied. His feather light touch grazed over the back of Yugyeom’s hands. Yugyeom inhaled and looked at the boys on the floor and beside them, and then to the tv before replying in an empty tone.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jackson scanned the room, realizing how engrossed the others were before returning his gaze to Yugyeom. His boyfriend senses had definitely kicked in. Yugyeom’s reply was short and hollow. His eye twitched.

“Bull shit,” Yugyeom was astonished by his forwardness. His eyes grew wider. “Something’s up Yuggie.” Jackson had always the one to set the record straight. He never sugar coated anything for any of the boys. He watched as tears welled quickly in the maknae’s eyes. Yugyeom sniffled, not wanting to let the tears fall. He waited a short period to make sure no one else was listening in on their conversation. He hadn’t realized all the pressure that had built up within him in that short amount of time. Everything just came out at once. He leaned in and whispered in Jackson’s ear. 

“What if I’m not good enough?” His lower lip trembled as Jackson clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He sighed and went in to hug the tall boy who began to weep audibly against Jackson’s shoulder.

“Oh Yuggie. Of course you’re good enough! We need you Yugyeommie! We wouldn’t be GOT7 without you. We’d be GOT6 which is way less catchy,” Yugyeom laughed a little trying to wipe away his tears, but his laughter was soon followed by more tears. Jackson wiped them away with his thumb. The affection being shown made Yugyeom cry even harder. “Oh, please don’t cry baby. I hate seeing you cry.” Jackson pleaded with Yugyeom. His expression just as sullen. Then, Jinyoung turned and saw Yugyeom crying in front of Jackson. His eyes widened and before either of the boys knew it, he was yelling.

“JB, JACKSON MADE YUGYEOM CRY!” He wailed pointing toward the boy with messy tears, all eyes followed the accusing finger. 

“Oh no…” He whined into Jackson’s shoulder gripping the fabric of his shirt. 

“Jackson I swear…” JB started balling up his fists. He stood and faced Jackson.

“I didn’t do anything!” Jackson pleaded. Yugyeom was balling now. Tears streaking down the older boy’s clothes. BamBam stirred from Mark’s leg.

“What’s going on? Why is my boyfriend crying?!?!?!” His eyes grew wide and immediately he got up and crawled next to Yugyeom on the couch.

“Jackson, you’re an asshole.” Mark murmured. Jackson went bugged eyed.

“He told me he wasn’t good enough. That’s why he is crying. Get off my back guys!” Jackson leaned into the couch half hoping he’d disappear, but also not wanting to so his poor maknae could have something to hold onto. 

“Is that true?” Jaebum asked little Yugyeom. He looked up from the wet patch he had created on Jackson’s shirt. BamBam rubbed his back. Yugyeom sniffled and nodded in response. Jaebum leaned down to meet him face to face. He pulled his chin toward him and kissed him lightly on his puffy lips.

“Why would you think something as crazy at that could be true?” Mark questioned.

“That’s what I said!” Jackson replied with heat. Yugyeom just shrugged in response.

“I haven’t been practicing enough. Need to get better. Be better.” He whimpered. Jaebum shook his head and hugged the boy.

“No Yuggie. You are absolutely perfect. No amount of practice could make you better because you are already the best!” He bopped the tip of Yugyeom’s nose which never failed to elicit a smile from the youngest member.

“I want to try for you guys.” Yugyeom replied. The torrent of tears slowing down. 

“You do try Yugyeom! You try and work your hardest for the group and we appreciate that so much.” Jackson cupped Yugyeom’s face and gave him a deep kiss. The boy moaned and let Jackson flick his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss grew deeper and deeper. Yugyeom had stopped crying now and the other boys were forgotten about. Until…

“Hey sharing is caring!!!” Youngjae shoved at Jackson who disconnected from Yugyeom looking furious. He dove for Yugyeom’s neck leaving soft delicate kisses. Yugyeom whimpered.

“Youngjae,” He tapped the boy’s shoulder. Youngjae came up for air, a dark look in his eyes made Yugyeom bite his lip. “I…. just want Jackson…tonight.” Jackson’s eyes grew wide with pride and an elated gasp fell from his mouth. Youngjae looked frustrated.

“Come on that’s totally not fair!” Jinyoung whined getting to his feet and stomping. JB laughed at his childlike jealously.

“What Yugyeom wants, Yugyeom gets.” Jaebum responded with crossed arms and a piercing glance.

“You’re spoiling him!!! You only say that because he’s the maknae!!!” Jinyoung wailed. 

“Jinyoung…” JB growled making the younger furrow his brow and sit back down abruptly.

“Whatever.”

“Please don’t fight because of me.” Yugyeom’s found his small voice and JB got the biggest smile on his face when his eyes met Yugyeom’s.

“No baby we aren’t fighting because of you.” JB patted his head and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah right…” BamBam rolled his eyes. Mark hit his arm.

“Shut the fuck up ass wipe!!!” 

“OW!” BamBam massaged the soon-to-be welt on his bicep while Mark reared to hit him again. 

“Boy’s stop it!!!” JB screamed making Yugyeom flinch. The leader sighed before continuing.

“Look if my Yugyeom- “

“OUR Yugyeom.” Responded BamBam.

“Fine. Our Yugyeom is feeling bad so we should make him feel better. Right?” He questioned.

“Right.” The other five boys responded in unison. 

“And he wants Jackson to help make him feel better. Right?” He asked staring at the boys who had now lost eye contact with their leader.

“I mean I guess…” Youngjae responded itching the back of his neck.

“Sure.” BamBam shrugged his shoulders looking at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting things ever. 

“Whatever.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, arms still crossed over his chest. Jackson was appalled by the responses.

“Well, ultimately, this is up to Yugyeom. So, what do you say Yuggie?” All six boys looked at him anxiously. He closed his eyes and swallowed gripping Jackson’s bicep.

“I just want Jackson. Sorry.” He blushed and looked down at his feet. Mark lifted his chin and smiled innocently.

“It’s okay Yugyeomie. We still love you. Go have fun!!!” He gave him a wink and a kiss before returning to his seat at the opposite end of the couch, pulling BamBam down with him. Youngjae and Jinyoung both sighed.

“Will help out next time baby Yugyeom. Don’t feel so bad,” Jinyoung walked toward him and kneeled to come face to face with him. He kissed him with a loud smacking sound. “You’re amazing! Okay? I love you.” He brushed his fingers over Yugyeom’s check who smiled and blushed harder still. 

“Now, go to your room and,” JB paused hand on his hip gesturing with his other toward his pelvis area. “You know. Do stuff. I guess.’ The others laughed at him.

“Oh my god. He acts like such a dad!” Youngjae pointed and laughed. JB kicked him. Jackson stood up from the couch and held his hand out toward a blushing Yugyeom who was feeling much better. He took it and was led to Jackson’s room.

“Will be here if you need us Yugyeommie!” BamBam yelled down the hall. The maknae’s blushing was causing a spreading warmth all over his body. They got to Jackson’s room and hesitantly, Yugyeom sat down on Jackson’s mattress. The older boy sat beside him, his chin on Yugyeom’s left shoulder. Yugyeom looked over, their noses touching. They smiled and kissed sweetly. 

“You really only wanted me tonight? Nobody else? Why?” Yugyeom shrugged and offered a nervous smile to his hyung who was brushing the bangs out of his face.

“I don’t know. You’re always so sweet and gentle with me. It feels nice to be with you,” Jackson smiled and kissed the younger’s forehead. “N-not that the other guys aren’t like that, but you especially,” He put his hand on Jackson’s thigh. “You always take care of me.” The maknae blinked innocently gazing into Jackson’s beady eyes. Jackson kissed him suddenly, letting his tongue slide in and feel Yugyeom’s teeth. Yugyeom’s eyes grew wide before melting into the kiss. 

Jackson shifted positions to cup both hands to Yugyeom’s face. He was on his knees on the bed now Yugyeom moaning into his mouth. Jackson pulled away leaving open mouthed kisses all over Yugyeom’s neck.

“So good for me Yuggie. So good for us.” He sighed against the youngest’s collar bones Yugyeom’s hands coming to Jackson’s bulge. Jackson pulled away and brought Yugyeom’s hand up to touch his lips. 

“Not tonight Yugyeommie. I want to take care of you. Show you how good you make me, all of us, feel. Is that okay?” Yugyeom was taken aback. Jackson never refused such an intimate touch. Yugyeom played his fingers over the cherry red lips of the older boy before nodding eagerly. Jackson laid Yugyeom down on the bed making sure he was as comfortable as could be.

“Do you need more pillows for your head? Are you too cold? Are you alright to continue?” All of this while tickling Yugyeom’s neck with butterfly kisses. Yugyeom giggled. 

“I’ve fine hyung!!! Really.” Jackson licked his lips seductively. 

“Just checking,” He winked. He leaned down to kiss the boy who responded urgently moaning into his hyung’s mouth. “You moan so pretty Yugyeom. Can you do that again? Moan pretty for me?” He kissed along his neck now slowly riding up Yugyeom’s shirt. Without hesitation the boy let a moan escape just the right side of dirty. It didn’t feel forced like Jackson made him do it, it just felt right. It felt good. Yugyeom rose off the bed just enough for his shirt to come off. Jackson’s shirt followed soon after joining Yugyeom’s on the floor. Jackson whined going straight for Yugyeom’s nipples. Sucking it between his teeth and nibbling it gently. 

“Fuck Jackson hyung.” The youngest groaned. Jackson’s hand made it to the boy’s bulge which stood at attention underneath his boxer shorts. Jackson sank lower down on Yugyeom’s body giving words of praise along the way.

“So pretty Yugyeom. Prettier than anyone I’ve ever seen. Don’t tell Youngjae that though. His feelings will be hurt.” Yugyeom smiled as Jackson made his way to Yugyeom’s cock, hard as a rock, under a single article of clothing. 

“Jackson please…” The boy whimpered beneath Jackson’s touch. How his tongue curled around the tip of his dick made Yugyeom think, at that very moment, how awful the inventor of men’s underwear was. Slowly Jackson pulled down the waistband of his boxers and let his cock spring free. It hit the side of his face making Yugyeom blush. Jackson noticed this and smirked.

“It’s okay Yugyeom.” His said taking him in his hands. He smacked Yugyeom’s cock against his tongue this time. A wet smacking sound could be heard falling from Jackson’s mouth. Yugyeom moaned grabbing the older boy’s hair. Jackson took a hint and engulfed Yugyeom into his warm mouth. 

“Fuck…” Yugyeom moaned out as Jackson bobbed up and down his tongue pressing against the underside of the youngest member’s cock. Jackson moaned around Yugyeom.

“You like when I suck your cock? You like how warm my mouth feels around you?” Jackson blinked at Yugyeom who was biting his lip heavily. He responded by yanking Jackson’s hair and putting his mouth over his cock again. Jackson muffled a laugh against Yugyeom’s dick. Yugyeom gripped Jackson’s hair tighter as his toes curled up.

“Fuck Jackson. Your mouth is so good. I’m so close hyung please.” Yugyeom whimpered. Jackson’s mouth pulled off of Yugyeom with a pop. His lips were glazed with spit and his eyes were darker than they’ve ever been.

“I want to ride you.” Jackson’s tone was flat, but his request was not. Yugyeom groaned into his hand as Jackson made his way up Yugyeom’s body kissing him all the way to his lips. Jackson removed his pants and boxers relieved to let his cock free from the grasp of tight jeans. He let his ass slide against Yugyeom’s cock, hard against his stomach. Jackson leaned down to capture Yugyeom’s mouth in a heated kiss. Yugyeom played with Jackson’s hole while they made out. Jackson gasped.

“You don’t have to Yuggie. I can do that.” It was too late. Yugyeom was already grabbing Jackson’s ass and pulling it toward his face. 

“You said you wanted to ride me?” Yugyeom asked giving Jackson the cockiest look. 

“Not that kind of riding!” Jackson responded shuffling up to Yugyeom’s face anyway. The boy settled down feeling Yugyeom’s breath hit his hole before he felt wetness spread across it. 

“Mhmm Jackson. You taste so good.” Yugyeom moaned while licking deeper into the older boy who ground down on his face. 

“Holy shit Yuggie. Just like that.” Jackson gripped the youngest boy’s hair while trying to maintain his composure. Yugyeom swirled a finger against Jackson’s hole before diving into it. Jackson whimpered like a little school girl. His tongue fucked deeper and deeper and one finger became three. Jackson was a panting mess while Yugyeom focused on making Jackson’s cock a dripping mess.

Yugyeom’s cock leaked all over his stomach as anticipation built. Jackson gripped at Yugyeom’s hair grinding down on his tongue while simultaneously pushing back on Yugyeom’s fingers. 

“Fuck me please. I am begging you.” Yugyeom took Jackson’s cock in his hand while dragging his tongue along his balls and up Jackson’s shaft. Jackson shuddered. 

“I don’t hear any begging though. You must be lying.” Yugyeom’s slick reply earned him another groan from Jackson. 

“Oh please Yugyeom. I want your thick cock fucking me open. Making me scream. I want the others to hear me all the way from the living room. I want them to know how much of a slut I am for you. I want you to be in control. Please Yuggie please.” He begged moving down Yugyeom’s body, his ass coming to rest on Yugyeom’s cock. He ground down making it hard for the younger to breath. Jackson’s ass was slick with spit and both of their cocks were leaking pre- cum. Slowly Yugyeom grabbed his cock and slid it between Jackson’s ass cheeks. Jackson spread them wide and sank down on Yugyeom’s cock. 

“Fuck Yugyeom.” Jackson shifted his hips about adjusting to Yugyeom inside of him. Yugyeom bit his lip as he watched Jackson roll his hips forward and back. Yugyeom tried to suppress his moans, but couldn’t help the one that escaped when he saw his cock protruding from inside of Jackson’s stomach. Jackson looked down, hips still swaying, breathing more labored than before. He realized quickly what the boy had been moaning about. 

“Fuck, you like that? Seeing your cock so deep in me that it bulges out against my tummy? Fuck Yugyeom, that’s how long your cock is. So long, so fucking deep.” Jackson’s moans got in the way of him talking. He continued rolling his hips, Yugyeom thrusting against Jackson’s ass. Yugyeom’s fingers ghosted over the the bulge protruding from the older boy’s stomach. He moaned when he felt his cock so deep inside of Jackson hitting his spot with abandon. 

“Fuck Jackson. So tight around me. You feel so fucking good for me hyung.” Yugyeom moaned bringing Jackson down on top of him to make out with him while Jackson rode him with sloppy uneven thrusts. Jackson planted his hands on Yugyeom’s chest and fucked himself harder on the youngest boy’s cock. 

“I want your cum in me. Please Yuggie come inside of me. I want it. I need it.” Jackson’s words we enough to send Yugyeom fucking his cum deep inside of Jackson who practically screamed feeling it spread all over his asshole. Yugyeom kept fucking Jackson while jacking him off in a desperate attempt to get Jackson to shoot his load all over Yugyeom’s chest.

“Fuck Jackson.” Yugyeom called out as Jackson came with a cry all over Yugyeom. With shaky legs he let Yugyeom’s cock slip out of him as he flopped beside him lazily making out. Yugyeom moaned as Jackson took a finger to drag it through his own cum before bringing it to Yugyeom’s lips to taste it. They swapped cum through kisses while trying to catch their breath. Yugyeom smiled.

“We all love you Yugyeommie. You know that right? Me, Mark, Youngjae, even that savage Park Jinyoung,” Yugyeom smiled, feeling like crying again, but he didn’t let that invade this much too perfect moment. “All of us. Together. We love you,” He kissed him before getting up and putting his boxers back on. Yugyeom looked confused. “Come on silly! It’s movie night!” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and made his way with Jackson back to the living room. The others greeted them with knowing smiles.

“There’s my perfect little Yuggie! Come sit by me!” Jaebum exclaimed patting his lap. Jackson nodded his head and sat on the couch coaxing BamBam and Mark next to him. Yugyeom sat down and together they enjoyed watching the rest of their movie.

“My special little Yugyeommie. I love you. We all do. Right?” JB spoke into his hair before kissing him on the cheek and turning, waiting for a response from the others.

“Yeah. We love you Yuggie!!!” The others responded in unison. Yugyeom blushed and drew closer into Jaebum’s warm chest.

“I love you guys too.” He responded sheepishly. The boys had all settled now. Yugyeom, Youngjae, and Jinyoung cuddled like cats amongst JB and Jackson with a soft Mark and lovable BamBam by his side. They sat in silence enjoying the film for several minutes until…

“Oh Yugyeom you like that?” Youngjae mocked. BamBam sniggered and threw in,

“Yuggie. Your cock is so long!!! So deep inside of me!!! Ahhhh!!!” They all laughed Yugyeom hid his face in JB’s arm. A pillow was thrown at BamBam’s head. Jackson sighed,

“I can’t catch a break around here.”


End file.
